03360
}} is the 3,362nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 24 January, 2003. Part 1 Zoe is in the middle of giving birth in the hospital. Chloe watches looking worried, the midwife tells Zoe what to do. Zoe asks for Chris, and asks Chloe to help her. Chloe goes to phone Chris again. At Smithy Cottage Emily goes to Debbies bedroom to see if she is ok. On the phone to Charity, Chloe tells her that Zoe is about to give birth. In Chris's car he and Charity argue about missing the birth. Emily goes into Debbies bedroom, the pig runs at her. Debbie is awake, and Emily wants to talk. She gets the pig out of the room In the hospital the midwife and nurse look worried, Zoe tells them she suffers from phsycotic disorder. They tell her they are a bit worried about the baby. Zoe tries pushing again. Chris and Charity are almost at the hospital, Charity says that Zoe will have given birth. Chris says he wanted to see the baby before it was taken away Charity says it is for the best that he won't see it, but Chris wanted to be there when Zoe said goodbye. At Connelton View Scott answers the phone - it is Chloe. She asks where he is, and tells him to come to the hospital to pick her up. At the hospital Zoe gives birth to the baby as Chloe watches. The midwife pulls the baby out but it isn't breathing. Zoe doesn't want to see it. The midwife calls the paediatrician as the baby has miconium lyqua. Chloe is worried as the baby isn't breathing, Zoe is upset and wants to know if the baby will die, the doctor clears the babies' air way and she cries. Chloe tells Zoe to hold the baby as she nearly died. Zoe holds the baby. At Smithy Cottage, Emily talks to Debbie about lying to Ollie. Debbie says she doesn’t know why, she just wanted Ollie to like her. Debbie feels bad about upsetting Ollie and says she will apologise. At the hospital the midwife wants to know what the baby will be called, Zoe says she wasn't going to name her, but the midwife says she has got to register the birth so she must name the baby. At Smithy, Emily shows Debbie an old photo of her mum. Debbie asks what her mum was like and her dad. Emily says her dad was strict and unhappy, but she knew that her dad loved her. Debbie says she doesn't know who her dad was. Debbie is upset and Emily hugs her. Debbie tells Emily that she lost her mum too, she says that Pat wasn't her real mum. Emily doesn't believe her and thinks she is telling lies again. Debbie insists that Pat wasn't her real mum. At the hospital Zoe is still holding the baby. Chloe asks how she is. Chris and Charity arrive, Chloe tells them that the baby is a little girl. Zoe says there was a problem but she is ok now. Zoe says nothing has changed and that she is still giving it away. Chris is glad, but Charity looks upset. Chloe leaves, Zoe says thank you for being there. Part 2 At Smithy Cottage, Debbie insists that her real mum gave her away when she was a baby, but Emily doesn't believe her. Debbie has a photo. At the hospital, Charity wants to hold the baby. Chris tells her not to get any ideas about having babies. Debbie shows Emily the photo of her real mum, she says that she was 13 when she had her. At the hospital the midwife takes the baby to the baby care unit. Zoe calls the baby Jean after her mother. Chris isn't happy with her for doing this. Charity tells him to leave Zoe alone and it isn't his decision. Scott arrives at the hospital to pick Chloe up, Chloe isn't happy with him for not turning up. Scott asks what Zoe had. Chloe says she nearly died but she is now ok. Scott asks if Jean looks like Zoe. The midwife brings Jean past, and Scott looks wistfully at her. Emily asks if the photo is really Debbie natural mum. Emily wants to know why it isn't on her records, Debbie says that Pat illegally put her name on Debbie's birth certificate. She doesn't have anything else of her real mums. Debbie says she does love Pat but wants to find her real mum. Emily doesn't know whether to believe Debbie or not. At the hospital, Scott sneaks into the baby unit to look at Jean. Emily tells Debbie that she believes her about her real mum. She asks Debbie if she understands that the baby pig should go back to his mum. Debbie agrees to let the pig go and Emily says Paddy will go with her. Emily goes to make Debbie a drink. Debbie asks if Emily will keep the photo of her real mum a secret apart from to Paddy. The midwife says Zoe can go to sleep. Chris apologises for having a go about the name. Charity tells him that he should be. Zoe says she didn't plan to call the baby Jean. The midwife tells Chris to keep Zoe calm. He apologises and says he is glad the baby is ok, and leaves to get a drink. Paddy comes home. Emily tells him that they need to talk later. Scott and Chloe are leaving the hospital. Chloe says she thought the baby was going to die. Chloe says that it was amazing seeing the baby being born, and she says she would like children of her own one day. Charity asks Zoe why Chris was upset about calling the baby Jean. Zoe says that Chris was close to their mum but she wasn't. Charity asks if Zoe was ok, and that she saw the closeness that Zoe shared with Jean. Zoe says she was emotional and cried. She was relieved that the baby was ok and that it was all over. The midwife arrives to take Zoe to a comfy bed. Zoe wants to walk, and the midwife lets her. Charity is confused and says she only remembers the crying, Zoe says she only feels relief that she has her life back. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday